Out of The Shadows
by ThePsychoPanda
Summary: Draco Malfoy has harboured feelings for Hermione Granger since the two of them became friends. He struggles on how to tell her. Set in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the fantastic world of Harry Potter. I love Joanne Rowling's masterpiece so much that I decided to do my own story but using her characters and the universe she created. I don't own the pictures I used for this either.

It had started three weeks ago.

The madness.

Actually it had started two months ago but he just recently acknowledged it. He used to sit at the back of the classroom but he felt this "need" to be closer to her. So a week prior, he had decided to settle right in front of her. He didn't think she would mind, because they were no longer enemies.

They were now friends?

Maybe just acquaintances.

He secretly hoped they were friends.

He wasn't really sure and not knowing crucial things made him quite nervous.

Was it like that for everyone or was it just—

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Huh — I mean, yes?"

"I just asked you: how to produce water with a spell?"

"I don't know." Draco quickly replied.

"Would you please speak up, Mister Malfoy."

"I said," he replied yelling a bit. "I don't... know."

"Professor, we do a hand motion then say: Aguamenti."

"Thank you Miss Granger... Ten points to Gryffindor and ten points from Slytherin. Next time Mr. Malfoy, you'll not daydream in my class." Flitwick spat before returning to his boring lesson.

Draco was about to start daydreaming again before sighting a flying parchment landing right in front of him. He recognised the neat handwriting almost instinctively.

_'Quit dreaming and focus, you're going to get yourself into trouble.'_

He turned around and smirked.

"Granger, I don't need to concentrate on — what — water making? Seriously, I can't believe there's a spell for that. "He scoffed slightly.

"There's a spell for anything Malfoy. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate. "

"Typical. " He sighed whilst rolling his eyes and turning back to the class.

"Hey Granger what's your favourite colour? " Draco asked; uninterested with Flitwick's lecture.

"Malfoy, really? You _honestly_ want to know? "

"Honestly, yes. I don't have anything better to do. "

"You could follow the lesson. "

"Please and die of boredom? Don't you think my ears have shed enough blood? Just answer the question, it's the last one — well second to last —, I promise. "

"Fine... it's blue. "

"I knew it, " he didn't know, "see Ravenclaw suits you even more now. You frankly should've been sorted in that house... You're witty, creative, orig— "

"MISTER MALFOY! Would you please tell us what in your conversation is more important than what is being taught right now. " _Well, Granger is more important than water-making?, _he thought.

"Nothing. "he finally replied before being scrutinized by the ol' Flitwick's death glare.

"Final warning Mr Malfoy. "

Sighing, he braced himself and focused on the class.

An eternity later, he couldn't take it anymore, so he gave up trying. He set his attention on his new favourite distraction.

"So Granger, what's your favourite food? "

He heard her sigh before: "Malfoy, stop talking, you're already his number one target. "

"I don't give a crap about him. What could he do? Get off his pedestal then what? " He chuckled but was taken aback at the wide eyes Granger fixated on a spot over his shoulder.

"What's wro—"

"MISTER MALFOY! " Flitwick all but yelled after clearing his throat, announcing his presence.

Draco froze and slowly — very slowly — turned around.

"I am off my pedestal now..."

Stalking off to their next class, Granger decided to speak up: "Well you only got two weeks detention and fifty points taken from you house... For what you said about him, I think he was pretty kind. "Draco only scoffed.

oooo

It was pouring.

Granger wasn't his partner.

Draco was befuddled.

She was a few desks away and he couldn't stop staring at her gorgeous bushy head.

He had become a disaster.

Slughorn was helping another student, he used this opportunity.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled to Pavarti Patil before marching towards Granger.

"What is that smell? "

She didn't even bother facing him; she was used to his bored drawl.

"The smell's coming from a perfectly made Amortentia. " She replied smugly.

He had somehow moved closer to her and he could smell her shampoo — vanilla and chocolate; it smelt heavenly. He itched to weave his fingers into her bushy curls but he contained himself and watched as she breathed in the scent of the suffocating potion.

"What does it smell like to you? " He whispered to her; so huskily. He barely recognised his own voice.

"I smell: new parchment, freshly mown grass, spearmint toothpaste..." She trailed off.

Freshly mown grass? Why did she—

"What do you smell? " She asked gazing into his eyes and his breath caught. Yes, he had lost the ability to talk... or think.

He didn't know what snapped him out of his reverie; perhaps it was her confused look. He just cleared his throat.

"Um, apples, fine wood and something else I can't decipher..." _ Vanilla and chocolate, _he thought. But he couldn't tell her that. She would've known.

oooo

They were doing their homework together.

Why? He didn't know. Perhaps to escape from Pothead and Weasel.

"What the bloody hell?"

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Question two, that is. It makes absolutely no sense."

"It's pretty easy actually. Here, let me explain..."

He couldn't hear her explanation. His eyes were on her lips as they moved frantically; they seemed so soft. Shit, he was lovesick. He had to do something about it. He had snogged a fifth year ravenclaw a week ago, to try to get his new obsession out of his mind, but he just couldn't. He had spent the few hours later, furiously brushing his teeth. Finally dragging his eyes towards hers, he heard her calling out to him.

"So do you understand now? "she asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, thanks. Couldn't off done it without you. "

That night, he returned to the dungeons, slightly appending, the next day.

oooo

"How come you got everything wrong? I thought you didn't understand question number two... You should've asked me..." Draco's bushy haired princess said.

"I don't know what happened." he replied, pouting slightly.

He knew _exactly_ what had happened.

"I thought I had everything right."

He knew he had everything wrong.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Is everything alright... Draco?"

He stopped, frozen and just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Did you just call me _Draco_?"

"Yes, because you have a problem... And I had to get your full attention. You know, I'm quite concerned. You aren't concentrated in class anymore. Something must be amiss."

"You're right of course, but... But I can't tell you." replied the blonde, looking everywhere but at her.

"Is it because of your father?"

"No, of course it isn't."

"You know you can tell me... I wouldn't judge you."

"I... I can't."

"Is it," he would have sworn she swallowed hard "a girl?"

His eyes snapped back up to her face but he quickly hid the emotions there. Before he could answer, Hermione had already figured out what was happening to him.

"When did this happen? How come I didn't see this —"

"Hermione, please not here. "  
He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"Ok, we're all alone here, so spill it out." Hermione snapped impatiently.

"I don't know how it started... I —"Draco said nervously scratching the back of his neck. If he had to confess his feelings for the bushy haired gryffindor it had to be now.

"Who is she? " He could have sworn that he saw her mouth twitch angrily.

"Um... she's... her name's—" Nope, he wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"Ok, do you need help with her? I can help you, that's what _friends_ do. " She seemed quite angry. Why was that?

"Yeah, I think I'll need it. She's a feisty one."

"Fine. Then what's her name?"

He had to chuckle a little, she was clearly jealous. Wasn't she?

"Her name's Hermione." he mumbled silghtly.

"I understand you'll get a bit distracted but because of a _girl_! "  
She hadn't even noticed.

"Hermione!"

"It's been what? Four months since the start of term and you're already in love with this girl, it's incredible." She shook her head disappointedly, turning her gaze to her shoes.

"Hermione!"

"Yes!"

"The girl's name is Hermione. Jean. Granger." He finished whilst taking a step closer to her. He gazed into her eyes, then placed his hands on her forearms and finally placed his lips on her soft ones.

He had to admit, the kiss felt divine. He felt his cheeks turn rose a little, as he broke the kiss, a few seconds later, only to see her reaction.

She was blushing. Which means it affected her or maybe—

"Draco." she whispered, his gaze snapped to meet hers

"Yes?" he asked a little panicked.

A small smile crept to her lips, "You're lucky I kind of fancy you... too. "

A.N/ This is my first fanfic, please read, comment and vote. Feedback would be great.

Peace, Da Panda!


End file.
